Some applications can be used to open, close, edit, and/or delete files. For example, a word processing program might open a document so that a user can add text. In some cases, a second application might be interested in knowing which files are being accessed by a first application. For example, an application that records information associated with how and/or when a user accesses information might be interested in learning which files are be accessed by a Web browser, an email program, and a spreadsheet application. Unfortunately, some applications do not readily provide information about which files are currently being accessed by a user.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and apparatus that address these and other problems found in existing technologies.